Whirlpool (move)
|accuracy= |gen=II |category=Beauty |appeal=3 |jam=0 |cdesc=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |appealsc=0 |scdesc=Earn a higher score the later the Pokémon performs. |category6=Beautiful |appeal6=3 |jam6=0 |cdesc6=Temporarily stops the crowd from growing excited. |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=no |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=yes |sound=no |field=yes |hm2=yes |hm#2=06 |hmhs=yes |hm#hs=05 |na=no |target=anyadjacent }} Whirlpool (Japanese: うずしお Whirl Tide) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation II. It was HM06 in Generation II and HM05 in . Effect In battle Generation II Whirlpool inflicts 1/16 of the target's maximum HP as damage for two to five turns upon use, in addition to the damage dealt when it is used. The text " was trapped!" will appear. It also traps the target, preventing switching and escape. If a trapped Pokémon uses , it will be freed. Whirlpool has a power of 15 and an accuracy of 70. Generations III and IV Whirlpool can hit Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of Dive, and if it does, it will have its power doubled. If a wild Pokémon uses Whirlpool on the player's Pokémon, the player may escape if the affected Pokémon has or is holding a Smoke Ball. However, these do not allow the player to switch the Pokémon out. The text also changes to " was trapped in the vortex!" If the user of Whirlpool is holding a Grip Claw, the duration will always be 5 turns. Also, if an affected Pokémon is holding a Shed Shell, it can switch out. Whirlpool can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra three appeal points if the move was used in the prior turn. Generation V Whirlpool's power and accuracy were increased to 35 and 85 respectively, and it now lasts for four to five turns. In addition, if the user of Whirlpool is holding a Binding Band, it inflicts 1/8 of the target's maximum HP instead of 1/16 when the target is trapped. If Whirlpool hits Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , now technically the damage will be doubled, resulting in virtually the same effect. Generation VI onward The end-of-turn damage of Whirlpool is increased from 1/16 to 1/8 of the target's maximum HP. If the user is holding a Binding Band, the end-of-turn damage will increase to 1/6 of the target's maximum HP. Outside of battle Generation II Whirlpool clears whirlpools in the field while ing. Generation IV In , Whirlpool allows the user to cross whirlpools on the field, instead of clearing them away as it did in Generation II. Description |Lasts two to five turns. Foe becomes trapped in a vortex, making it impossible to switch.}} |Traps the foe for 2-5 turns.}} |Traps and hurts the foe in a whirlpool for 2 to 5 turns.}} |Traps and hurts target in a whirlpool for 2 to 5 turns.}} |The foe is trapped in a fast, vicious whirlpool for two to five turns.}} |The user traps the foe inside a fast, vicious whirlpool that lasts for two to five turns.}} |Traps the foe inside a whirlpool that lasts for two to five turns. The user can pass through whirlpools. Traps foes in a violent swirling whirlpool. It can also be used to traverse whirlpools. }} |Traps foes in a violent swirling whirlpool for four to five turns.}} |The user traps the target in a violent swirling whirlpool for four to five turns.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 13 |13|STAB='}} 13 |13|STAB='}} 31 |31|31|STAB='}} 35 |35|35|STAB='}} By |STAB='}} By HM ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} |||}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB=''}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} |||}} |||}} |||}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB='}} ||||STAB=}} In other games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Whirlpool has a 10% chance of inflicting the Constriction status condition on an opponent. The damage done by Whirlpool is doubled if the target is under the Diving status condition. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause constriction, making the foe incapable of movement. Inflicts double damage on a diving foe.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations In battle Core series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle Trivia * Although it is the first of three moves to lose HM status, it is also the first former HM to regain that status. ** This makes it the first HM move teachable by two separate HMs: HM06 in Generation II, and HM05 in . * If a player teaches a Pokémon Whirlpool by HM in and trades it to Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum, the Pokémon can be freely imported to via the Poké Transfer, due to Whirlpool not being needed outside of battle in Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. The same can be done with by transferring a Pokémon that learned it by HM in Diamond, Pearl, or Platinum to HeartGold or SoulSilver. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=潮旋 |zh_cmn=潮旋 |nl=Draaikolk |fi=Poreallas |fr=Siphon |de=Whirlpool |el=Δίνη Díni |hi=पानी का भवर Paani Ki Bhanwar भवंडर Bawandar |id=Pusaran Air |it=Mulinello |ko=바다회오리 Bada Hoe'ori |pl=Wir Wodny |pt_br=Redemoinho |pt_eu=Remoinho |ro=Vâltoarea |sr=Vodeni Vrtlog |es_eu=Torbellino |es_la=Remolino |sv=Strömvirvel |vi=Xoáy Nước }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Generation II HM moves Category:Moves that power up Category:Binding moves de:Whirlpool fr:Siphon it:Mulinello (mossa) ja:うずしお pl:Whirlpool zh:潮旋（招式）